The embodiments of the invention generally relate to the frequency range of voltage control oscillators (VCOs) and, more particularly, to a VCO configured with a control loop that incorporates variable resistance e-fuse(s) to selectively adjust the periodic output signal frequency to compensate the process variation. The embodiments also relate to an associated design structure for such a VCO and to an associated method for operating such a VCO.